powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger
https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=13&v=sphuvqNixL0 is an upcoming V-Cinext film between ''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Continuity and Placement to be added Characters Rangers Lupinrangers Patrangers Kyurangers Allies Lupinranger *Kogure Villians *''to be added'' Cast * to be added * to be added Form Changes and Collectibles Used Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - *Lupin Blue - *Lupin Yellow - Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - *Patren 2gou - *Patren 3gou - X Trains *Lupin X - *Patren X - Kyutama *Shishi Red - *Sasori Orange - *Ookami Blue - *Tenbin Gold - *Oushi Black - *Hebitsukai Silver - *Chameleon Green - *Washi Pink - *Kajiki Yellow - *Ryu Commander - *Koguma Skyblue - *Houou Soldier - Theme Song * :*Lyrics: :*Composition: :*Artist: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first VS film since Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. *This is the first VS film to have a crossover between three different Sentai teams. **The Hurricanegers were made of 3 factions (Wind, Lightning, Shurikenger), but were treated as one team in their team-ups with the Gaorangers and Abarangers. *** Ironically, Power Rangers was going to turn Hurricaneger into a VS season prior to the move to New Zealand. *The Lupinrangers teaming up with Balance and Naga Ray is an obvious reference to the latter pair being a thief duo. *This is the first VS film since Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger to be released after the end of the current series. *This is the first VS film (second if you count Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) where all the Super Sentai teams featured have their team's title shortened (ie. [[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai|'Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger''' vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai]]'' as opposed to ''Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai''). *Due to an Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger VS film never being released properly, despite crossing over only in Chou Super Hero Taisen, this is the only VS film where the Kyurangers team-up with another Sentai team as in their own VS film they teamed-up with Metal Heroes. *Due to its release date, it's likely impossible for the Ryusoulgers to have a pre-series cameo appearance in the film as the series would have already started airing. **Thus, it will be the first VS film since Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger not to feature a cameo appearance of the current team's successors. *This is the only VS Sentai crossover film on not to use original Japanese word on the “VS.” part, which translated as “対/tai” normally. Instead, the “VS.” translation uses Engrish word “ブイエス/bui esu”, the same way it is pronounced in the title of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. *This is also the first VS film to be released as a V-Cinext, rather than having a theatrical release in January. External Links *Official Film Website Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger